


Creepin' Up On You

by LiKan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 收录篇章：Better The Devil You KnowThan The Angel You Don't





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 收录篇章：  
Better The Devil You Know  
Than The Angel You Don't

“我不明白，”你听见一个声音拖长了，“**他们**到底哪来的偏见？”

所有目光都投向在场唯一一个炽天使，背后生着三对覆有白羽的外骨骼的黑发男人对此露出微笑，他面容坚毅，熠熠生辉，嘴角勾起的弧度正好，仿佛由米开朗基罗本人亲手塑成。“为什么都看着我，”他缓缓说，这并不是一个问句，“你们这**才是**偏见。”

有那么一瞬间你沉迷在那个微笑里，失去心智，你感觉白金色的温暖涌向你，淹没你，吞噬你的身体，仿佛沉溺在一场无止境的柔和高潮里……

“拜托，”第三个声音讥讽地响起，猛地将你从飘飘然的云端拉了回来，“你们这些天使只会晃着自己粉红色的两瓣屁股，到处鼓吹爱与和平，构陷地狱的可怖，希望借此就能吓退人类丑恶的一面，却丝毫不理会人间发生的任何事——”

“因为他们不能插手，”天使温柔地反驳他，仍然面带微笑，他的眼底闪过一丝带着稚气的狡黠。“你知道的，杰森。就像我们也不能。我们引诱人类犯罪，我们惩处罪恶，但我们不能去直接结束战争，治疗恶疾。人间有善恶轮回，这是规则。”

名叫“杰森”的恶魔猛地闭上嘴，他愤怒地咬着自己的长指甲，鞭形带鳞的长尾巴左右甩动，将空气劈出响声。四周都窃笑起来，没有谁将注意力放在你身上，仿佛你不存在似的。

此时你才发现，你正趴在漆黑的地板上，双手被无形力量反剪在身后。你试图挣扎，禁锢却纹丝不动，你想要发声，喉间却哽塞如同咽下一桶生棉花。

你想要闭上眼睛，但恐惧如同两根铁钎子撑住了你的眼皮，四周照明充足，然而你的视线受限，只能看到许多双脚和小腿；你想抬起头，你抬不起来：你的后脑勺仿佛被谁狠狠击打过，最轻微的动作也会牵扯起无边痛楚。

第一个发言者再次开口。你看到绿面黑底长袍如同流水一般淌过地面，仿佛一条蜿蜒的毒蛇，悄无声息。他换了个坐姿，金色的靴尖仿佛直捅进你的脑子里。“感谢你对这个话题毫无用处的贡献，陶德。”他带着上位者的腔调，每一个音节都暗藏玄机，杰森和他比起来简直堪称和善。“请继续吃你的汉堡。或者阻止德雷克泡在他的口水里，让我们尽量把这次会议保持在一个体面的格调上，好吗？”

被提及名字的那一位适时地打了个响鼾，杰森“恶”了一声，接着是一阵混乱，金属摩擦声几乎要撕裂你的耳膜，杰森随即咆哮起来，很有可能是被口水打湿了身体的某个部位，“干！到底他妈的你为什么坚持要带上提姆，他明明只会睡觉流口水！提图斯都比他更有与会精神！”

作为回应，三声犬吠声同时响起，接着是利爪叩响冰冷地面的声音，体型硕大近似棕熊的生物在你的余光里一闪而过。 

“因为这是一次会议，”首位者低声回答，声音里第一次出现了犹豫的情绪。他顿了顿，接着语调变得冰冷，“即便是德雷克这种毫无尊严的存在。但这毕竟是地狱一年一度的会议，格雷森的缺席已经让我无法忍受，而我向父亲发过誓，就算是要把他钉在铁处女里，其他所有人也**必须全部**出席参加。”

鼾声识趣地停止了。

“迪克去哪里了？”片刻死寂后，有勇敢者不畏强权地问道，而他竟然也回答了，伴以一声冷笑，“哥谭。猛禽小队一年才回来一次，他怎么会错过这个机会去见戈登。没脊梁骨的软蛋。”

发问者对此报以不赞同的声音，“达米安，这么说你的哥哥可不好。”

你为声音的主人捏了一把汗，就算无知如你也清楚认识到这个房间里有谁是绝对不能惹的。

被称作“达米安”的地狱之主发出不屑的嗤声，却并没有再出言侮辱他那并没有血缘关系的义兄，只是简单地回以一句：“闭嘴，科林。”这对他来说几乎算得上是让步了。

杰森撕开大贝利汉堡的包装纸，表示自己无意继续这个话题。

“还有谁有其他问题。”会议发起者象征性地询问，你动了动眼珠，光是这个动作都能要了你的命。接着一只踩着黑色长靴的脚动作轻盈地踏在你的头上，你的视线再次被压死在和地面齐平的位置。你甚至能听见颅内爆裂的细碎声音，铁锈气息在你的口中漫开。

你的喉间发出咯咯声，受到压力裂开的地面碎砾飞进你的眼睛里。终于，踩在你头上的脚挪开了，一颗脑袋低垂下来饶有兴趣地盯住你，他带着护目镜，白如堆雪的短发里挟着一缕绿色，垂下来的燕尾服末端挡在了两侧，使你无法看到更多细节。

“还有谁有其他**能够不撅着屁股就能说出来的**问题，”达米安强调。窃笑声再次在房间传开，脑袋的主人也咧开嘴笑起来，因为上下颠倒的缘故，那个张得极大的弧度显得极为骇人，流露出浓郁得能滴出来恶意。仿佛还不足够似的，达米安在结尾点名处加重音。“蟋蟀。”

蟋蟀餍足地抬起头，他伸出舌头夸张地舔湿下嘴唇，目光锐利得仿佛要穿透达米安，煽情，并且蓄势待发。“我有问题，”他笑着说。

克里斯的羽翼交错合拢，盖住了他的面孔和双脚，谁也看不清他的表情。“我有问题。”

压力割破了你的皮肤，鲜血汩汩从全身涌出，浸湿了你，温暖了你，接着再度变得冰冷。**你**变得冰冷。嫉妒的靴子踩过地面的声音清脆活泼，天使赤脚踏上你的血，赤红液体并不敢玷污那双纯洁的足，纷纷避开，在黑曜石的地面上涂抹出毫无意义的形状。

接着，在达米安掌权地狱的三百年来，二人第一次同声说道，“把他给我处理。”

达米安的嘴唇抿成一线。杰森的汉堡酱滴在了衣服上，他拽过提姆的脸蹭了蹭。科林低头把玩着刻有“暴行”字样的指虎。蟋蟀的靴子又回到了你的头上，你的视线变得扭曲模糊，皮肤下仿佛被人塞了满满一把冰块；不知道从什么时候开始，你的呼吸已经停止了。

达米安捏住了自己的鼻梁，如果迪克在的话，他一定会大呼小叫地评论这个姿势有多么地像布鲁斯，并且在地狱永不熄灭的火焰之前拍照留念，并且把照片发给所有人——包括逃出地狱后不知蛰伏在何处的雷霄古。

“‘他’不会被任何人处理，”达米安宣布，但他的权威似乎有所动摇。天使和恶魔都没有被他这句话所喝退。达米安不知道他的父亲是怎么做到一句话就让所有人都闭上嘴并乖乖按照他所说的办。他才刚开始学习，而手下这支残缺不齐的七宗罪恶魔并没有让他的工作轻松多少——杰森和汉堡店老板的关系热络，并且矢志不渝地想要将更多的快餐店主引入地狱；提姆永远在睡觉；迪克对于男女关系过于严肃，并且目前看起来只想引诱芭芭拉一个人，为此，戈登局长已经第三次向他发出黄牌了；傲慢的位置悬空了三百余年；蟋蟀无法容忍任何一点小恶，频频将本来可以步入乐园的灵魂引诱到地狱，折磨至死……

只有科林——达米安将目光投向他的红发雀斑朋友，后者担忧地回望向他，试图宽慰地冲他笑一笑——科林是唯一让他安心的锚点。

蟋蟀没有得到回应，热切地爬上了达米安的W字王座，阻断科林的视线。“把他给我，”他还保有自己少年时的声线，赤诚又纯稚。达米安往后仰了仰头，蟋蟀推高自己的护目镜，他的眼珠里燃烧着猩红的火焰。“给我，达米安。”他央求道，仿佛一个讨要糖果的孩子。他的鼻息滚烫，洒在达米安的面孔上，后者呼吸一窒。

蟋蟀不得到自己想要的东西就不罢手。达米安皱眉，他推开蟋蟀，这是一件很轻松的事情，毕竟他的力量更强，体型更大，但蟋蟀就像是甩不掉的蛛网，丝丝缕缕挂在他的手指缝里，他死死抱着达米安的手臂，仿佛这是某种游戏。冰冷的火焰舔舐着达米安心底，他的手指搭在扶手抽动了一下。

“够了。”克里斯说。他的声音像任何一个炽天使一样仁慈、冷漠。达米安慢了他一步，蟋蟀背后仿佛有线绳扯动，他腾空向后疾退，毫无抵抗之力地砸在另一侧墙壁上，发出震耳欲聋的巨响，就连灵薄狱的亡者都能感受到这一记的力量有多强悍。

没有任何人发出声音，直到蟋蟀终于从破碎墙体剥落下来，重重摔在地上。

“‘他’不会被任何人处理，‘他’会被带到哥谭，接受公正的审判。”达米安终于说道。

* * *

“你知道我在想什么？”蟋蟀说。

克里斯不在乎。他坐在长椅上吃着塑胶盒里的午餐，手边摆了一个拧开瓶盖的深绿色膳魔师，里面装着肯特夫人煲的鸡汤。天幕中层层叠叠压着积雨云，行人的表情仿佛也被这天气影响，统统板着同一张苦涩沉闷的表情，匆匆在克里斯的眼皮下走过，远处灰色的天和灰色的地融成同样模糊的色块。

（蝙蝠女，在一次极为罕见并尴尬的会面中，曾经问他，他们天使是否能够控制天气。

“当然不，你怎么会这么认为？”克里斯反问，“这是**偏见**。你不能认为天堂的‘天’就代表能控制天上的一切！阿利桑那的一只蝴蝶多扇动几下翅膀况且能造成德州两周后的飓风，更不要说随意改变大气环境的后果。这是十分可怕的。”

“那我们要怎么阻止这一切呢？”她沮丧地问。

“善待环境，绿色出行，从你做起。”天使告诉她。）

克里斯喜欢这样的天气，他回答，“三千个人。”虽然他不在乎，但他的确知道。事实是他无法拒绝真相，这由不得他决定。每一个人、每一个生灵、每一个存在的心都明白剖开在他眼前，他闭上眼也看得到；他就算瞎了（如果炽天使能够被剥夺视力的话），也能看到。

“正确答案应该是‘不知道’，然后由我告诉你问题，你再回答。”蟋蟀喝一口手中的咖啡，十分不满。这样的语气对他所引诱的凡人通常都极为有效，他们习惯接受命令，获得暗示；但对于他的同僚们来说，只会觉得被一桶水蛭爬上了脊背。

克里斯闭上嘴咀嚼他的午餐。快闪汉堡尽管不值得如此郑重的对待，但总比蟋蟀值得。

蟋蟀造作地抬了抬头顶水獭毛礼帽的帽檐，扭过脸隔着目镜来瞅他，白发整齐地压在他齐耳的位置，活像一个更疯癫版本的威力·旺卡。克里斯咽下口中食物，缓缓吐气。

“你在想‘饮尽敌人之血的长剑’需要多少人才能铸成——”

“噢，得了，游戏规则不是这样！”

“——答案是三千人。抽取人体内所有的铁元素，只要三千个人就能够打造一把合格的长剑。”克里斯罔顾他的抗议，流畅地结束了这句话。

蟋蟀愤愤回答：“我现在不再想这个了。”

克里斯对此没有意见。他合起沙拉盒，放回纸袋里，接着端起温得正好的鸡汤。“况且三千个人听起来毫无威慑力，绝对不可能是三千个人。”蟋蟀抗议道。

“我对你的数字毫无兴趣。”克里斯回答。

蟋蟀笑了起来。他永远不会微笑，他的笑容总是像要把整张脸撕裂成两半，带着纯粹的喜悦，“噢你当然。”他说。

克里斯的动作一滞。他第一次正面看向蟋蟀，蓝色的眼睛里有风暴酝酿。

你以为抬手就能抹灭生灵存在的天使不会尊重生命。但克里斯并不认为这是残忍。他拥有力量，不可推辞，就向那应得的人施行。他履行职责，而蟋蟀顺从本能，二者结果相同，可这并不代表他能容忍恶魔的手段。

蟋蟀心有余悸，他的身体到现在仍旧隐隐作痛，腰上的蝠翼甚至都无法完全展开。他转移话题，“我在想，你的翅膀会不会痛。”

克里斯用看蚂蚁的目光看着他，而他是蟋蟀，所以他无所畏惧。“来嘛，我去过你的公寓，那里简直小得站不下第二个人。你不可能张着三双翅膀在那里行动而不磕到什么地方。”

克里斯抿起嘴。蟋蟀的笑容仿佛一张长宽比例失调的卷轴画，缓缓在他的脸上铺开，嘴角直咧到后耳根，露出密密麻麻两排尖锐如钢锯的牙齿。“这是个愚蠢的，愚蠢的问题。”克里斯说。

蟋蟀爱死了克里斯的表情，事实上这个表情在达米安脸上也出现过，那种糅合着奇异，厌恶，惊讶和一点好笑的表情，眉毛古怪地在额头上拧成一团，仿佛你打开一个恩尼格马，却发现里面放送的是洋娃娃和小熊跳舞的音乐盒。

“我从不在我的公寓停留。我不像你们。”克里斯说，他的话语中极为自然地将自己划了出来，也许是因为蟋蟀激起了他平静无波的情绪，也许是因为他的小小三对天使翅膀被不小心染黑了一点，谁知道。“而且我怎么不知道我邀请你来过我的公寓？”天使质问道。

“你没有邀请我。”蟋蟀快乐地回答。“所以你不会感觉到痛？”他追问。

“我没有这么说。”克里斯终于放下了他的鸡汤，膳魔师的外壳上凹陷了一大块。

“吃饭呢，你们没有痛觉，那么有没有饿觉？”蟋蟀问。

到了眼下这一步，克里斯终于接受了蟋蟀在得到他的回答之前是不会罢休的。“没有，并且这个词是不存在的。”

“那——”

“没有！”赶在蟋蟀能问出口之前，克里斯斩钉截铁地回答。

“那你有没有在考虑直接‘清除’那个人？”蟋蟀笑了。

克里斯这次没有说话，他的脸上覆着一层阴霾，不仅因为蟋蟀这次的提问抢跑过他的心，而且因为这个问题正问中了他密谋中的小小计划。履行职责的天使不善于处理感情，他不知道，不回答已经是一种答案了。

蟋蟀周围的空气发出嗡鸣声，他毫不在意，将最后一口冰冷的咖啡饮尽，站起身来。“天使或许会读心，”他带着洋洋得意的表情，摘下礼帽按在胸口对克里斯深深一鞠躬。“但他们也该学学如何藏好自己的心。”

如果眼神能够杀人，而或许克里斯的确能做到，那么蟋蟀的脑袋此时应该被无数支铅箭所穿透。蟋蟀想着，慢慢沿着公园的人行道踱步离开，甚至能感觉到克里斯的目光在他的背上挖出火烧的的痕迹，他咧开嘴笑得快活。克里斯不会选择在这个时间，这个地点动手。

他最好在接下来几天都明智选择自己的出没地点。

达米安是个不错的选择。


	2. 克里斯蒂安杀人事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “十三岁的时候，你碰我一下就足够致命”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 共感觉设定。对克里斯心动触碰时达米安尝到的是塔利亚第一次给他下毒的茶的味道，灵感来自和我的缪斯 @风苟 对话。一个Synesthesia！damian的会计刺客设定
> 
> 共感觉，是一种感觉混合的罕见心理症状。它会从一种型态的感官刺激，如听觉，引发另一种型态的感觉，例如视觉或味觉等。
> 
> 克里斯：你是怎么这么快找到的？
> 
> 达米安：你知道的，就好比质数看起来是红色，但是孪生质数就是粉红，而且闻起来像汽油一样？
> 
> 克里斯：
> 
> 达米安：那可能是我比较与众不同吧。

达米安握住左手臂，慢慢蹲下来。克里斯吓了一跳，从他身上下来，伸手就要去抱住他。

达米安躲开他的手，坐在地上，身子很危险地朝一边倾斜，维持着微妙的平衡。麻痹感从他指尖往上走，立刻盘踞心脏，他不想抖，但是身体机能逐渐罢工，空气只能小股钻进他的肺管里，一抽一抽的。

克里斯不敢再碰他，控制着距离，急到跳脚，达米安还有力气冲他翻白眼，舌根有香气涌动，是格雷伯爵。

“不要大惊小怪。”达米安轻声说，克里斯抖得比他还厉害。

“我不知道会这样，”他的手指焦躁地抠进掌心，达米安可以看到他身上的苦味，焦虑、担心，最深处是一层很浅淡的气味，像花香。“达米安？”

他要再过几年才会知道这是向日葵的味道。

奥古以一个‘你不敢’的目光止住了克里斯要拨911的动作，“我们需要帮助，”克里斯的脸拧成一团，“**你**需要帮助。”

达米安的呼吸顺畅了些，有些时候他实在讨厌这种——父亲不赞同他将其称之为‘病’，但他找不到更贴切的词来形容——心理症状。达米安咽了口唾沫，将嘴里的气味压下去。

克里斯等他的回答，两颗蓝眼珠里映着两个小人。

达米安活动一下手指，答非所问，“我母亲泡的茶很好喝。”

克里斯眨眨眼，“什么？”

达米安很少有过敏反应，他对布料和光线强弱都没有要求。有人一离开26度7的室温就会尖叫，他只是以多种感官来认知事物而已。文字有颜色，触碰引发五味，声音的形状不同，这是共感觉者理解世界的独特方式。

“事到如今，我只庆幸我吃到鸡肉的时候我的手不是圆锥形的。”达米安总结道。

“我懂了。”克里斯说，很明显没有明白。

达米安弹了记舌尖，“你可以接受自己举起一栋大楼，却不理解为什么我听到你的声音是莫比乌斯带[1]的形状？”

对此克里斯回答，“我不确定单侧曲面是一个形状。”

“**肯特**。”

“我茫的是，”克里斯深呼吸一下，达米安的胸膛起伏依旧微弱。“为什么突然间我的触碰会让你的肋下痛到一级骨折的程度。”

这不是骨折，是恰特草，蠢货。达米安想。他被迫重温了一遍初次中毒时的反应，他有理由刻薄。

但达米安也不知道为什么，他皱起眉。医生更不会知道这是为什么，各人的触发点不同，把视觉情报作为声音来认知，把听觉情报构成图像，全部五感都相互补完才会在共感觉者的大脑中形成信息。没有教科书记载每个人被牵发的感觉‘**应该**’是如何，在这一点上他获得的助益和困扰一样多。

达米安张了张口，把‘不知道’咽了回去，“我不能解释给你听，”他终于回答，“我的语言中不包含表达这种直觉的词汇。我知道答案，但是我不知道理由。”

“所以就像小婴儿一样，”克里斯说。达米安眯起眼睛，他决定他的结婚戒指要镶嵌蓝宝石，事实上，他的整个婚礼都要是蓝色，西服和捧花和一切。“还不会说话的小婴儿试图对母亲所发出的音节做出反应，用全身的一切尝试理解身边的事物。”

“我不知道是该为了你的比喻中的‘母亲’一词感到毛骨悚然，”达米安缓缓说，“还是干脆就你的整句话表达厌恶。你有机会可以收回它。”

克里斯笑起来。

“你知道我没有错。”他说。

的确，人脑完善时，语言和视觉中枢并没有分开，是“智识”将信息分门归类，减轻大脑消化的负担，但也降低了五感的敏锐程度。达米安的答案唾手可得，因为他能直接看到。

最起码这一点为他破解蝙蝠车密码时减轻了不少阻碍。

“所以你就算缺乏相关知识，只要看一眼就行吗？”克里斯问。

“唔。”达米安哼了一声，“扫一眼就能知道哪些是重点，哪些是细节。”因为有不同的感官帮助他理解创造者灌注在其中的意志。“意志”本身便是答案，理解答案的知识不是必须的。

克里斯揉了揉鼻子，“所以你知道我现在在干什么吗？”

达米安厌烦地啧了一声，“用气味可以看见。不要耸着肩膀，肯特。”叫姓氏说明他的心情真的不太好。

克里斯立刻放松肩头，他注意到达米安的措辞。他不是不用眼睛看，而靠气味来感觉。不，他能够‘看到气味’。

“这是退化，”达米安说，他的表情不见得有多么扭曲。“不经过思考就得到答案，换言之是失去了‘思考’的能力。”

“就像原始人一样。”达米安总结。

注释：莫比乌斯带可以解决手套易位的问题，也就是左手手套戴到右手的问题。这个形状其实微妙地回答了聂鲁达的那句“我不爱你，我爱的只是如此爱你之不可能，如同爱上右手的左手手套”，但是如果让克里斯接这个梗，接下来的双向暗恋就没得搞了，所以放在这里满足一下自己的私心。

此外也是因为23我已经用过一次这个梗了。


End file.
